<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Little Insight by xobarriers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686435">Just a Little Insight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xobarriers/pseuds/xobarriers'>xobarriers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tour Bus Sex, Unrequited Love, Warped Tour 2005, warped 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xobarriers/pseuds/xobarriers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’s always been so easy when it comes to Gerard.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Warped 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Little Insight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank meets Gerard’s eyes as they stumble offstage, the roar of the crowd already fading in the cloying heat of late afternoon. He’s got this wild look on his face, flushed and panting, hair stuck to his forehead and shirt clinging to his sides. Nothing about the look he’s giving Frank is subtle; the performance exhilaration transforming into a darker, heavier expression. Fuck, Frank <i>wants</i>.</p>
<p>They get pulled apart as the crew rushes to clear the stage, breaking down Bob’s kit and hauling the instruments back to their trailer. It’s a blur of motion and noise, and Frank’s skin itches. He needs Gerard’s hands on him now.</p>
<p>Fingers close around his wrist and pull him away from the crowd, and he grins helplessly up into Gerard’s face. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Gerard murmurs back, returning the grin. It’s lopsided, still full of confidence from their set, and Frank’s immediately dying to kiss him. </p>
<p>“Should we-“</p>
<p>“Could-“</p>
<p>Frank flushes as their words collide and shakes his head, gesturing to Gerard. “Sorry. You first.”</p>
<p>He chuckles and leans in a bit closer, his voice lowering. “Wanna get out of here? The guys are heading out for dinner- the bus is empty.”</p>
<p>And oh, <i>god</i>, Frank’s stomach swoops. There’s only one possible answer; he’s always been so easy when it comes to Gerard. “I- yes. Please.”</p>
<p>Gerard gives him a knowing glance and tangles their fingers, tugging him behind the nearest row of tents and walking - much faster than his normal pace, Frank notices with a thrill - back to the parking lots. Gerard’s hand is sweaty in his, fingers sticking together. He doesn’t even mind.</p>
<p>The bus is, indeed, blessedly empty when they enter. It’s odd, having this much silence in the middle of the day. The metal walls only amplify the summer heat, and Frank has to fan himself while Gerard gets busy unraveling the extension cord leading to their portable air conditioner. </p>
<p>He meets Gerard’s eyes again when he glances up from where he’s crouching on the bus floor. They look softer than they had earlier; the wildness is gone, but the want is still just as apparent. He might as well be an open book.</p>
<p>Gerard straightens up and steps into Frank’s space, his fingers brushing Frank’s cheek as the machine whirrs to life behind his back. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Frank echoes, his cheeks warming. He has half a mind to blame it on the temperature, but Gerard just smiles and leans in to kiss him.</p>
<p>Fucking <i>finally</i>. He’s been desperate for it since Gerard had sidled up next to him on stage and left a dirty kiss on his cheek during the intro to I’m Not Okay. He had wanted so badly to turn his head and meet Gerard’s lips, wanted to follow him to the floor, music be damned, but before he could react Gerard was spinning away and directing his attention towards the crowd. This time, Frank doesn’t have a guitar holding him back.</p>
<p>Gerard’s mouth is warm and wet against Frank’s, his fingers carding through Frank’s hair and stroking up his sides and shoulders, and Frank feels like he’s melting. It’s all so good, soft and eager and biting. He gasps into Gerard’s mouth as Gerard lets a hand fall to his hip, tugging him closer. </p>
<p>“Please,” Frank whispers, his voice raw. “Gerard, please.”</p>
<p>Gerard reaches behind him, fumbling a bit with the awkward angle, and flips the lock on the bus door. “Go sit on the couch.”</p>
<p>Frank obeys and watches Gerard as he shuts the blinds and kneels to rummage in his backpack. He pulls out a bottle and Frank’s stomach does a slow roll of anticipation. So it’s like <i>that</i> today, then. He shifts, jeans feeling uncomfortably tight. </p>
<p>Gerard double checks the lock and pauses in front of Frank, looking at him with a strangely tender expression. He wishes Gerard would always look at him like that. Instead of joining Frank on the couch, like he expects, he kneels between Frank’s spread legs. His mind stutters. </p>
<p>“Gee?”</p>
<p>He presses a slow, open mouthed kiss to the denim covering Frank’s thigh. Oh, fuck. </p>
<p>“Gerard…” Frank’s voice is so breathy it embarrasses him. </p>
<p>Gerard looks up at him with those gorgeously wide eyes, makeup smeared clumsily across the lids. “Wanna prep you, Frankie, take off your jeans?”</p>
<p>He fumbles with the buttons, Gerard’s breath coming hot and heavy through the fabric. Oh, god. “Yeah, yeah, hold on-”</p>
<p>Gerard stills his hands and unbuttons them himself, pressing a kiss to the strip of skin just visible above the waistband. “Turn around. Hands on the back of the couch.”</p>
<p>Frank kicks off his jeans as quickly as he can manage and follows Gerard’s instructions, heart pounding. Warm hands stroke his sides and he feels Gerard’s lips on his back, following the curve of his spine. He can barely breathe. </p>
<p>He hears the bottle cap open and grasps the couch, waiting for Gerard’s fingers. His breath trembles in his throat. “Please.”</p>
<p>The first touch makes him gasp, pushing back against Gerard’s hand. “Oh-”</p>
<p>Lips trace over his hips and ass as Gerard continues to stroke him with a single finger, maddeningly, teasingly, never pushing inside. Frank’s aware his hands are shaking, gripping the couch with white knuckles, but he can’t relax them. </p>
<p>Gerard stills for a moment, chuckling softly. “Look at you. Fucking gorgeous.”</p>
<p>Frank’s cheeks feel hot, and he’s suddenly thankful that he’s facing away from Gerard. </p>
<p>Gerard pulls his finger away, and Frank’s about to protest when he feels Gerard’s lips replace them. “Oh, oh god-”</p>
<p>It’s an almost unbearable combination of heat and suction. Gerard’s tongue is so wet and warm against him, making him shake, and he fucking <i>keens</i> when it just barely breaches him. “Please,” he gasps again, shaking. He’s rocking back against Gerard’s face, unable to make himself stop. “Gerard, please, need you.”</p>
<p>Gerard pushes a finger in beside his tongue, and Frank sees stars. “Oh-”</p>
<p>It’s almost too good. The stretch feels perfect, and Gerard’s mouth is heaven. Frank can hear himself babbling, his words slurring together as he begs for more, and more, and more. Gerard obliges.</p>
<p>Far too quickly, Gerard’s pulling away. His hands, slick with spit and lube, grip Frank’s hips and tug him up off the couch. “Want you to ride me, if that’s okay?”</p>
<p>“I- yeah. Yes. More than okay,” Frank responds, dazed. He can’t take his eyes off of Gerard’s face. His chin is wet and red, and Frank can’t help himself. He kisses him, sucks on his lower lip, gasps into his mouth. He’s never wanted anyone so badly- he thinks he would do anything for Gerard. Anything to always have his attention and his touch.</p>
<p>Gerard squeezes his waist. “Come on,” he whispers against Frank’s lips, sounding nearly as undone as Frank feels. “Want you.”</p>
<p>They fall onto the couch together, Frank straddling Gerard’s thighs. They’re solid and flushed beneath his own, ripped jeans tangled around Gerard’s knees, red marks slowly fading from where the seams dug into his skin. Frank wants to get his mouth on them. </p>
<p>“Come on,” Gerard repeats, voice strained and raw. He tugs at Frank’s waist again, pulling him closer, making him gasp as their hips line up. The heat and slide of Gerard’s dick against his own is enough to coax a whine from Frank’s throat. </p>
<p>Gerard reaches down with a trembling hand and slicks up his cock, excess lube dripping onto the couch. </p>
<p>“The guys are gonna be so mad later,” Frank mumbles, rutting against the crease of Gerard’s hip. “We should - ah, fuck - have put a towel down.”</p>
<p>“Don’t care,” Gerard says firmly before kissing him, nipping at his lower lip and pressing his tongue against Frank’s. It serves to distract Frank for a moment, and he’s taken by surprise when the head of Gerard’s dick rubs against his ass. </p>
<p>“Please,” he gasps one final time before Gerard’s pushing inside, letting Frank sink down at his own pace, one hand locked tight on Frank’s hip. “Oh-”</p>
<p>Frank relaxes and bottoms out quickly, and they both moan. He feels so full, so wanted. It takes his breath away. He has to take a moment to press his face against Gerard’s shoulder, panting against the damp material of his shirt. It smells like sweat, like Gerard, like home. God, Frank loves him.</p>
<p>Oh. <i>Oh</i>. </p>
<p>He rolls his hips, breath trembling in his throat. He wants to tell Gerard. Wants to finally say it- of course, he loves him. He’s so stupid.</p>
<p>Gerard kisses him again, pushing up into him, and Frank lets out a soft cry into his mouth. He’ll tell him later. He can’t say it for the first time now. Not yet. </p>
<p>“Please,” he whispers instead. “More.”</p>
<p>Gerard fucks up into him as he rocks down to meet his thrusts, already far too close. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Frankie-”</p>
<p>“Want this,” he chokes, shaking. “Please, please-”</p>
<p>“You’re so good, always so good. So good for me.” </p>
<p>Gerard’s hands are so big on Frank’s hips. He loves this; loves feeling so small in his arms. He never wants to be anywhere else.</p>
<p>It’s way too soon when Frank feels the telltale warmth curling low in his stomach. He can’t even form the words to warn Gerard, but, somehow, Gerard already knows. He thrusts up as hard as he can, murmuring into Frank’s ear. </p>
<p>“Come for me. I wanna feel it.”</p>
<p>Frank, always eager to please, lets go. It hits him like a wave and he cries out, muffling the noise in Gerard’s shirt. He can’t breathe, he can’t move- all he can do is cling to Gerard and <i>feel</i>. </p>
<p>Gerard gives an answering groan, rocking into him once, twice more, making Frank gasp, before stilling. </p>
<p>They stay locked together for several long, long moments, just breathing. Frank’s thighs ache, and the sweat drying on his back makes him shiver, but he can’t bring himself to pull away. </p>
<p>Gerard kisses him again, soft and sweet. “You good?”</p>
<p>“So good,” Frank whispers, letting his head fall against Gerard’s shoulder. </p>
<p>He loves him.</p>
<p>---------------------</p>
<p>It takes Frank close to a week to gather his courage. </p>
<p>He’s not even sure why- he’s so sure of his feelings, so giddy with love. Whenever he tries to say it, though, his voice fails him. </p>
<p>It isn’t till Gerard has Frank pinned to the side of their trailer after another show, his mouth open and hot against Frank’s neck, that he finally works up the nerve to speak. “Hey, hey. Gerard.”</p>
<p>Gerard lifts his head, giving Frank a wide and easy grin as he playfully grinds against his thigh. “Mm? Want something?”</p>
<p>He can’t help but chuckle fondly, his hand dropping from Gerard’s hair (after one final tug). “I’ve been thinking-”</p>
<p>“Always a dangerous thing-”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up. About all of this. About, um, you.”</p>
<p>Gerard’s eyebrows furrow. “What?”</p>
<p>“How I feel about you,” he clarifies, blushing.</p>
<p>The grin disappears from Gerard’s face as quickly as it appeared. For the first time, Frank realizes that this conversation might not end well, and his heart drops into his stomach. </p>
<p>“How you feel about me.” </p>
<p>It’s not a question, exactly  - more of a statement - but Frank rushes to answer it anyway, feeling suddenly sick. “Yeah,” he says softly. “Gerard, I- you don’t feel the same, do you?”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Frank,” Gerard responds just as quietly, letting his hands fall from Frank’s shoulders. “That’s never what this was about.”</p>
<p>“I know,” he whispers, the hot burn of shame kindling in his chest. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>He steps back. Frank feels a lot colder.</p>
<p>“Do we need to stop? All of this? I can’t-” Gerard breaks off. The frustration is apparent in his words when he speaks again, although his face stays blank. “I can’t give that to you. We’re friends, Frank. That’s it.”</p>
<p>“You want to stop?” Frank asks, voice small. His chest hurts. </p>
<p>“If it helps you get over this.” Gerard runs a hand over his face, sighing. “Look, man, I didn’t want this to happen. I thought we were just having a good time, you know?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he repeats, eyes stinging. </p>
<p>“Do you want to stop hooking up?” Gerard asks bluntly. </p>
<p>Frank’s heart might as well be splitting in two, but he shakes his head. He can’t lose what little Gerard’s given him. He can’t walk away knowing Gerard will never touch him again. “No. No, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Gerard sounds skeptical. “Frankie, if you need to stop-”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” he interrupts. “I’m good. Seriously. I’ll get over it. We don’t have to stop, it’s. It’s fun. I’m fine to stay friends.”</p>
<p>Frank meets Gerard’s searching eyes, trying to convince him that every lie he just told was the truth. “Promise. I’m okay.”</p>
<p>Something in Frank’s gaze must convince him, somehow. Gerard steps back into his space, tentatively touching his waist. His fingers are warm through the fabric of Frank’s shirt. “Then- you’re okay with this?”</p>
<p>Frank nods. “Yeah, absolutely.” He desperately wills himself not to cry. He can’t cry, not now. </p>
<p>Gerard sinks to his knees, still hesitant. “This won’t hurt us? Fuck, Frank, you’re my best friend- I don’t wanna ruin that.”</p>
<p>“You won’t ruin anything,” Frank whispers. “You couldn’t.”</p>
<p>‘Not when I love you’, he finishes silently. </p>
<p>He pauses, staring up at Frank, but slowly nods and leans in to mouth at his hips. “C’mon, then. If you’re sure.”</p>
<p>“Certain.” Frank tries for a cheery tone. He’s sure he fails, but Gerard doesn’t seem to notice; he’s already tugging Frank’s jeans and boxers down around his thighs and taking his flagging erection into his mouth.</p>
<p>It feels so good. So wrong.</p>
<p>The sound of Gerard’s mouth around his cock makes him sick with guilt. He tries to listen to anything else- the faint echo of music from where The All-American Rejects are playing the nearest stage is the only audible noise. He has to focus on that, on something other than his shame and stupidity.</p>
<p>Gerard’s hair brushes his stomach, and he does something with his tongue that, under any other circumstance, would make Frank beg. Today, though, it doesn’t feel the same. </p>
<p>He wonders if it’ll ever be the same. </p>
<p>At least he knows the song that’s just clear enough to make out. It hurts more than it ever has before. He releases a long, shuddering breath, lets his head thunk back against the metal siding, and closes his eyes as the lyrics embed themselves beneath his skin.</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s too late to fight, it ends tonight</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It ends tonight.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on the prompt "Breakup Song". </p>
<p>I'm so glad I could be part of this challenge!! Thanks so much to Throwupsparkles for putting it together - it was so fun and I'm looking forward to reading everyone else's entries.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>